


You're All I See

by loveforhockey



Series: You Shine For Me [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Possessive Behavior, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforhockey/pseuds/loveforhockey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know what the hell you did, but Jack is downstairs crying because he thinks he did something wrong, and he’s my best friend so I know for a fact that none of this is his fault so you better get your ass down there and fix it.”</p><p>Sam gets jealous of Noah Hanifin and how close to Jack he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're All I See

**Author's Note:**

> I dont even know the time line anymore
> 
> Title from Florida Georgia Line's 'Island'

“So who’s coming?” Samson asked as he came in from the back porch of Jack’s parent’s house outside of Boston. His parent’s were currently out of town, leaving the entire house alone to their son and his boyfriend.

“Just some of the BU boys and guys around here for the summer.” Jack replied.

“Need anymore help setting up?” Sam said, coming up behind Jack and wrapping his arms around his waist, stretching on his tippy toes to hook his chin on Jack’s shoulder. So far, the two of them had set up NHL 16, coolers with drinks and food from restaurants Jack insists are great. 

“I think we’re good.” Jack turned around to face Sam, careful not to dislodge his grip on his waist and pulled him into a sweet kiss.

“Are you sure?” Sam said once they separated.

“Yes, Sammy. It’s not a party, just a get together. Only close friends who I don’t get to see that much during the season. And they really want to meet my boyfriend when he’s not on the ice.” Jack said, tilting his head and making fond eyes at Sammy.

“How much time do we have before people get here?” A pink blush tinted his cheeks.

“Half an hour. Think that’s enough?” Jack smirked, pushing his hips against Sam’s.

“We’ll have to see.” Sam barley finished the sentence before Jack was pulling him up the stairs to his bedroom by a warm grip on his wrist.

 

Matt, John, other Matt, and a few other BU guys were gathered in the backyard catching up with Jack. Sam was just glad they haven’t given him the ‘Hurt my friend and I kill you’ talk yet, so that’s a plus. 

Jack was sure to introduce him to everyone there, most knew about their relationship but hadn’t actually seen it in person.

“Are you happy to see everyone?” Sam asked, sitting down next to Jack and cracking open a beer Charlie Coyle brought.

“Yeah, it’s nice. We were pretty close.” Jack leaned over to peck Sam on the cheek and made sure to steal a sip of his beer.

“Oh.” He couldn’t help feel a little out of place. Jack has known these guys way longer than he knew him. They went to school together for an entire year. They were always together at meals, homework sessions, and work outs. Sam was...well, not.

“Are you having fun?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, even though I know no one here.”

“You know me.” Jack smiled. “You played a bunch of these guys, kicked their asses in worlds.”

“I know.” Sam giggled.

“Go make friends. They like you.”

“Are you sure?” He asked sheepishly, because these are the guys that have been around Jack for years. They’re important to him, so by that standard their approval is important to Samson.

“Of course. Matt told me you look out of my league.”

“He’s not wrong...” Sam smirked, leaning closer to Jack, allowing him to sling an arm around his waist.

“Keep telling yourself that, Reino. But yes, you are cute.” Jack turned about to press a kiss to Sam’s soft lips when a voice from the side of the house caught his attention.

“Hanny!” Jack screamed, running towards his friends/college rival and wrapping him in a big hug, leaving Sam standing by himself on the patio.

It’s fine. It is. Noah Hanifin has been friends with Jack since they were in Ann Arbor together. They went to colleges down the street from each other. They played in International championships together. They roomed together. Sam gets it.

Sam gets it a little less when he looks back and Noah and Jack are still hugging. He’s never seen himself a the ‘possessive boyfriend’ type, but he doesn’t appreciate Noah’s lingering hands. Jack was right about to give him a kiss then ran off to Noah. like he’s more important. It kind of hurts.

Eventually, Noah and Jack pull away but stay where they are, just talking it looks like. A bunch of the other guys go over to talk to Jack and Noah, leaving Sam by himself on the porch.

Hot tears sting Sam’s eyes. Maybe he wasn’t as important to Jack as he thought. Sam turns on his heel and sprints back in the house, up to Jack’s bedroom flopping down of the bed and burying his face in a pillow.

Tears begin to fall, soaking the soft fabric of the pillow under Sam’s head. He curls up tighter into a ball and sniffles. The pillow smell like Jack, and any other time he would love to drown in that smell but its probably the worst thing for him right now.

A thousand thoughts run through Sam’s head at once, all having to do with Noah Hanifin. He had this weird surfer dude/frat boy thing going on and was just super hot all around. Sam was, well, not. Noah has known Jack forever basically. It made sense. Just hurt. he curled up a little more, clutching tighter to the pillow and attempting to muffle his sobs.

“Reinhart.” Sam jumped at the sound of the door opening and slamming closed, sitting up a little to see just who was at the door. Noah gave him no time to speak before continuing. 

“I don’t know what the hell you did, but Jack is downstairs crying because he thinks he did something wrong, and he’s my best friend so I know for a fact that none of this is his fault so you better get your ass down there and fix it.” Noah said standing at the foot of the bed, arms crossed and brow furrowed.

Another round of tears began to streak Sam’s face because Jack was downstairs /crying/ because of him.

“He-he’s crying? Why?” Samson asked.

“Why the hell do you think? Because he wanted to introduce his boyfriend to his friends but said boyfriend just left.” Noah snapped.

“I-I’m-I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for Jack to cry.” Sam said, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater.

“Yeah well you did. Why did you even run off anyways? Kind of an asshole thing to do.”

“He was, uh, about to kiss me. And then, uh, ran away to say hi to you and I- I got jealous.”

“Jealous of what?”

“You’ve known Jack forever! You’re his best friend, you guys played together for years! No wonder he likes you more than me.” Sam said, looking down and away from Hanifin.

“Ok.” Sam felt the mattress sink down a bit as Noah sat down next to him. “So, I shouldn’t be doing this because I’m on Jack’s side, but you should know that for all the time you guys have been together, when ever I talked to him he would not shut up about you. It’s all Samson is the greatest boyfriend ever, he’s so cute, we had sex in a hot tub, blah blah blah. He fucking loves you so much, and yeah he’s my best friend but I would never date him. “

“He really said that stuff?” Sam sniffled, looking up at Noah because if that’s true its the cutest thing ever.

“Ask any guy here. He can’t stop talking about you for five seconds.” A small smile creeped onto Sam’s face. “But I swear to god if you hurt him...”

“I promise I won’t.” Sam said, turning serious because that is something he would never joke about.

“You better not.” Noah said, standing up and walking towards the door. As soon as he opened it, Jack ran in, Noah stepping aside so he didn’t get trampled.

“Jack!” Sam jumped to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and burrowing into his shoulder. “I’m sorry I ran off, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.”

“Why did you leave?” Jack asked, pulling Sam off him so he could look him in the eye, hurt obvious in his glance. 

“I’m really sorry. I was just kinda jealous because you were about to kiss me then you left to go over to Noah and I felt like you kinda forgot about me.”

“Oh.” Jack flushed. “I didn’t realize that, I’m sorry. And I could never forget about you, Sammy. I wanted you to meet Noah, because, well, he’s my best friend. And you’re my boyfriend. I was looking for you.”

“I know... I was up here. It’s just, you’ve known Noah for so long, been through a lot with him, he’s super hot. I just didn’t feel as important to you as he was.” Now it was Sam’s turn to flush, turning his gaze to the floor.

“Samson.” A gentle hand under his chin brought Sam’s gaze back up and focused on Jack’s. “You are the most important thing in the world to me. Noah is my best friend, but you’re my soul mate ok? I love you so much it fucking hurts.” He finished his words by pressing his lips against the smaller boy’s in a passionate kiss.

“I love you, too. And I’m sorry.” Sam said against Jack’s lips. He wiped a few remaining tears off Jack’s cheek with his thumb before diving back into the kiss.

Jack pulled Sam closer with hands on the small of his back so their hips were pressed together before backing Sam up against the edge of the bed and gently pushing him down. Jack climbed on top, straddling Sam’s legs and pushing his tongue further into his mouth. His hand moved to Sammy’s hair gently running through the soft stands he loved so much. Their little make up session was interrupted by Noah clearing his throat by the door.

“Uh, Eichs, I know you’re kinda busy but the guys are asking for you.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be down in a second.” Jack said pulling away from Sam. Noah nodded, satisfied with his work, before retreating back downstairs. “I take it you’ve already met Hanny?”

“Uh, yeah. He gave me the ‘hurt you and he kills me’ talk.” Sam blushed.

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine, I get it. He seems like a good friend.”

“Uh, sure, maybe if he wasn’t traumatizing my boyfriend for the last hour.” Jack laughed, pecking Sammy on the cheek. “And trust me, you don’t have to worry about him at all. One, he went to BC, ew. No. And two, he’s basically dating Coyle. They’ve been regular hook ups for the past couple of years. Hotel room walls are not thick, I’ll tell you that.”

“Sorry I got so jealous. It was stupid.” Sam rolled them so they were both on their sides, tucking his face into Jack’s neck.

“It’s not stupid, kinda cute actually. You love me.” Jack cooed, making googley eyes and tucking stands of Sam’s hair behind his ear.

“Oh, shut up.” Sam replied but despite his words leaned into Jack’s touch.

“You’re adorable.” Jack smiled. He put Samson on his back, leaning over to kiss his smile off his face. His hands wandered under Sam’s shirt, while Sam’s made their way down his back to rest on Jack’s ass-- and that’s exactly how Noah found them.

“Jesus, this is what you two have been doing? I’m so fucking done with all your bullshit, Eichel.” Noah said, covering his eyes and backing out of the room.

“The guest room’s open for you and Coyle!” Jack called after him, and all Sam could do was pull him down for one last kiss before finally making it back downstairs.

 

“I love you.” Sam whispered that night, sitting curled into Jack under a warm blanket on the patio bench while they watched his slightly drunk friends argue about the bean pot.

“Love you, too, Samson.” Jack said, pressing a soft kiss to Sam’s temple and resting his head against the other boy’s.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
